Trópicos
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: Resposta ao desafio do meu oniisan Angelus. Minu tem alguém... diferente.


**Disclaimer:**

**- Saint Seiya não me pertence, blá blá blá...  
****- Resposta ao desafio do Angelus. Só meu irmãozinho para me fazer escrever um melado desses de novo...**

* * *

Trópicos

Quando Máscara da Morte abriu a porta da segunda casa zodiacal, ele esperava de tudo. Afinal, conviver com aquele brasileiro há tantos anos já tinha feito dele quase um _expert_ em manias vindas do país tropical. Cansou de pegar Aldebaran de Touro assando carne numa grelha esquisita em cima de carvão no meio do quintal, ou ainda, o cavaleiro grandalhão vestido só de sunguinha pela casa num dia de calor.

Mas _aquilo_ ele nunca tinha visto.

E não conteve uma gargalhada tão alta que até Afrodite de Peixes teria ouvido.

-Máscara, o que você está fazendo aqui!

-Eu é que te pergunto, caro amigo! – disse o cavaleiro, tentando que se recostar na parede e segurar a barriga com os braços, que já doía de tanto rir.

-Hoje é domingo, oras. Resolvi arrumar as coisas...

O cavaleiro de Câncer caiu ao chão, ainda gargalhando.

Bom, reconsiderem! Não era todo dia que se via um gigante de quase dois metros vestindo um avental azul-bebê com os dizeres "Sou Dono Do Meu Lar."

Depois de muito custo – e uma força de vontade digna de um cavaleiro de ouro – Máscara da Morte parou de rir, respirou fundo e disse a que tinha descido tão cedo à casa do taurino.

-Almoço na praia? Ah, não... eu já comecei a limpeza aqui, não quero parar agora.

-Ah, Deba, vamos lá. Senão o Afrodite vai fazer a gente comer aquele peixe com molho aguado de novo...

-Por que você simplesmente não diz a ele que _não gosta_ da comida dele!

Máscara arqueou uma sobrancelha, torceu os lábios e desconversou.

-Tá um calor dos diabos lá fora, achei que você ia gostar de idéia de um _churrasquio_ na praia...

-_Churrasco_, Máscara. E não, obrigado. Dessa vez vou ter que dispensar a valiosa companhia dos meus amigos. Sabe que quando começo uma coisa, preciso ir até o fim! E não sou folgado que nem vocês que deixam as servas fazerem tudo... – disse, com um sorriso maldoso, colocando mais um vaso limpo sobre a mesa de estar – Eu quero arrumar minha casinha do meu jeito e vou fazer isso hoje!

Máscara deu de ombros, desistindo.

Sabia muito bem que quando aquele taurino botava uma coisa na cabeça, nem Athena era capaz de arrancar de lá dentro.

Despediu-se do amigo, já tentando se conformar com a idéia da peixada agridoce de Afrodite...

Mal sabia, no entanto, que todo aquele entusiasmo e sede por limpeza tinha um nome.

Minu.

Aldebaran não parava de torcer os dedos, olhando para a sala recém varrida, arrumada e perfumada. Olhou para o vaso de flores campestres colocada no meio da mesa, e pensou se deveria colocá-lo na janela. Olhou para a janela e para as cortinas leves de algodão, e pensou se não deveria trocá-las por algo mais colorido. Olhou para a os dois sofás, para a poltrona de vime, para a porta para o corredor, olhou a cozinha brilhando de tão limpa, olhou o banheiro – cheirando a desinfetante de limão – olhou os quartos, o quintal, o canteiro, a sala, aquele vaso...

Então se enfiou na velha cadeira de vime, colocada bem ao lado da janela, e decidiu fechar os olhos.

Se ele olhasse mais uma vez para aquela casa tentando achar alguma coisa do lugar, era capaz das paredes criarem braços e atirá-lo lá pra fora, bem em Áries!

Respirou lento e fundo, soltando os ombros, e abriu um largo sorriso.

Nunca havia se sentido daquele jeito.

Mas agora era tão natural que ele não conseguia se imaginar sem. Como se não houvesse mais Aldebaran de Touro sem aquele descompasso no peito.

E tudo havia começado há apenas alguns meses...

_Quatro anos depois da Guerra contra os Deuses, a paz havia retornado à Terra. A Fundação Kido estava cada vez maior e mais poderosa. Os cavaleiros de bronze seguiam suas vidas da forma mais normal possível, até alcançarem a idade adulta e se tornarem cavaleiros de ouro, como fora de determinação da deusa Athena._

_Hyoga, Ikky, e Shun deixaram o orfanato para viverem suas vidas estudando e trabalhando em diferentes partes do mundo. Shiryu, obviamente, voltou para a Rozan e sua linda namorada, Shunrei.._

_Seiya casou-se finalmente com Saori, o que alegrou Mino. Ao contrário do que muitos pensavam, a jovem considerava o cavaleiro seu protegido, como um irmão mais novo. E o casamento dele com a jovem deusa só lhe trouxe alegria, e uma nova amizade._

_Dessa amizade e confiança que a cada ano se fortaleceu entre as duas, Saori decidiu que não havia ninguém melhor para o cargo de secretária de Assistência Social da Fundação Kido que Mino, e pediu à amiga, mesmo sendo apenas uma estudante na faculdade de Relações Sociais, que se inteirasse do cargo. Se Mino antes cuidava com toda a dedicação do orfanato da Fundação, agora tinha como dever zelar por toda assistência social que a Fundação gerava no mundo inteiro._

_Bem, isso significava muito mais crianças agora._

_E a jovem aceitou._

_Uma das primeiras atitudes da jovem no cargo foi reestruturar o modo como órfãos eram usados pelo Santuário. Mino abriu três orfanatos distintos – um para crianças pequenas, e dois para jovens amazonas e cavaleiros – onde seriam treinados mas também receberiam uma educação refinada, para que pudessem viver além das lutas e das guerras._

_A boa nova foi recebida com grande alegria e uma suntuosa festa que Saori ofereceu em seu palácio. Até mesmo os cavaleiros de Ouro fizeram questão de prestigiar a mudança._

_Foi então, nessa festa, que Mino e Aldebaran se encontraram pela primeira vez._

-Atrapalho?

O cavaleiro abriu os olhos, virando o rosto para a porta semi-aberta que escondia a tímida jovem.

-Não, claro que não. Por favor, entre.

Minu abriu um largo sorriso e fechou a larga porta atrás de si. Continuava com os mesmos traços de boneca de quando era ainda mais jovem, e o olhar não parecia denunciar tanta preocupação e tristeza que a garota já havia vivido. E, com certeza, essa era uma das coisas que mais chamara a atenção do brasileiro.

O sorriso jovial e sincero que parecia enraizado ao rosto da mulher.

Já havia alguns meses que se encontravam. Minu mudou-se do Japão para a Grécia, já que passava boa parte do seu tempo cuidando do assunto dos colégios gregos para futuros cavaleiros.

Isso só fez com que Aldebaran se tornasse sua companhia infalível. Para conversar, andar à beira da praia depois de um dia de trabalho, ou conhecer os museus gregos, ver as feirinhas no centro da cidade... O novo apartamento? Fora Deba que encontrara para ela. Mas ele não servia só de guia turístico... a amizade deles havia intricado suas vidas até os mínimos detalhes. O sofá do apartamento? Ela escolheu o tecido, e ele, a cor. As paredes? Bem, não precisa dizer quem com dois metros de altura foi quem pintou... O lustre novo do templo de Touro – já que o último ele havia quebrado com o chifre? Minu que foi correndo buscar na loja.

Enfim, não importava o que fosse. Se era inútil ou importante, eles sempre faziam juntos. Esperavam pelo outro como se fosse mais difícil fazer por si só.

Sem graça, talvez.

Apenas incompleto...

-Você estava ocupado! – ela exclamou de repente, depositando a bolsa sobre o sofá de couro.

Aldebaran quase deu um salto de susto, quando percebeu que ainda vestia o avental de cozinha. Coçou a cabeça, um pouco envergonhado, e pegou o embrulho que a moça trazia nas mãos.

Ela corou levemente, quando os dedos roçaram uns nos outros.

Exatamente como naquele dia.

_-Oh, me desculpe!_

_A moça se afastou num salto, olhando para baixo, enquanto torcia as mãos entre os dedos que haviam tocado os do cavaleiro._

_Aldebaran segurou a taça de champagne da forma mais delicada que podia – que não era muita, devido ao tamanho avantajado de suas mãos – e ofereceu à jovem._

_-Você é a Senhorita Minu, não é?_

_Ela levantou os olhos, aceitando a taça agradecidamente._

_-Sim, sou... obrigada._

_-Bom, eu é que devia agradecer o prazer de conhecê-la. Afinal, é festa é **sua**. Você é a celebridade de hoje... não devia baixar seus olhos para ninguém._

_-Mas o senhor é um cavaleiro de ouro! Eu..._

_Ele soltou uma alta risada, a deixando ainda mais corada._

_-Eu sou Aldebaran. E essa aqui é a cerveja que vim buscar. – ele bateu seu copo na taça de Minu. – Cerveja, esta é a champagne da nobre senhorita Minu, muito prazer._

_Minu não conteve uma leve risada._

_Aldebaran sorriu de volta, e a conduziu para dentro do salão._

_Sem que eles tivessem percebido, muitas taças e copos circundavam aquela mesa a dois próxima à sacada, e as horas que passavam pareciam simplesmente inexistir..._

Aldebaran colocou o embrulho sobre a mesa de centro, e se dirigiu para a cozinha.

-Eu estou preparando aquela feijoada... receita brasileira, lembra? Eu venho prometendo há tanto tempo! – ele riu, até que reparar que Minu não o havia acompanhado.

Voltou até a porta, vendo que a moça continuava a fitar o embrulho sobre a mesinha.

-Algum problema Minu?

-Não... – ela balbuciou, virando os olhos para outro lado.

-Você não gosta de feijão? – disse, se aproximando da moça.

Minu se virou para o amigo, com um sorriso um pouco triste, se odiando por dentro por ser tão transparente. Ainda mais com ele.

Era impossível pra ela esconder qualquer coisa de Aldebaran.

-Eu... eu... – ela pegou o embrulho, o abrindo. – Eu trouxe doces de feijão.

-Doces de feijão? – ele se aproximou, pegando um.

-É uma receita japonesa... e... eu... Deba, você não vai gostar! É muito diferente das coisas da sua terra... é que... eu... eu às vezes esqueço o quanto somos diferentes.

O cavaleiro de Touro a fitou nos olhos por um longo tempo.

Sim, eram diferentes. Milhas e milhas de distancia, de pensamentos, de comportamentos. Uma amizade como a deles, no Brasil, seria visto como quase um casamento. No Japão, eles não seriam sequer namorados.

E as intenções?

Como agir? Que passos dar?

Como saber do que o outro precisa? Uma amiga japonesa ou um namorado brasileiro?

E tinha o toque, os beijos nunca dados... aquilo queimaria de ansiedade qualquer sangue latino. Mas Aldebaran a respeitava. Esperava, pacientemente, até que surgisse uma oportunidade mais adequada de pedir que Minu aceitasse ter com ele um relacionamento mais sério.

Ele esperava o momento certo.

E ela esperava que não fosse tarde demais.

-Eu estou disposto a tentar. – disse Deba, por fim, e colocou o bolinho inteiro na boca.

-Aldebaran!

Dois segundos depois ele correu para a pia.

-Minu! Isso é horrível!

A risada suave da jovem ecoava pela cozinha, enquanto o pobre bolinho de feijão ia embora pelo ralo...

Ela pegou um copo d'água para ele, que bebeu de uma vez só.

A panela do feijão começou a borbulhar, e a moça correu para apagar o fogo.

-Eu quase queimo meu feijão!

-Eu sinto muito pelo bolinho... – ela disse, sorrindo – mas eu disse que você ia detestar.

-É. – concordou, se servindo de outro copo d'água.

-Mas eu precisava tentar! – e riu novamente.

Aldebaran deu de ombros, voltando a olhar suas panelas. O feijão estava pronto, o arroz branco estava no ponto, só faltava temperar a farofa e por vinagre na salada...

-Minu... se você não gostar da feijoada... bom, tem peixe pra fritar na geladeira.

-Deba. – a voz saiu pequena quando o chamou.

Ele se virou, distraído, e recebeu os lábios dela colados aos dele, num selinho.

-Eu vou fritar os peixes.

Touro piscou os olhos, vendo a jovem pegar sua frigideira e começar a encher de óleo. Sorriu, sem dizer nada, voltando mexer com a colher o molho da farofa.

Talvez eles fossem mesmo muito diferentes.

Mas não era por causa dos trópicos que os separavam.

Era porque mulheres seriam sempre inexplicáveis, mesmo.

**OWARI**


End file.
